


Promise to Reunite

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [23]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Dresses, F/M, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Sapphire is determined to make Ruby fulfill the promise he indirectly made to her.Fluffcember Day 23: Promise
Relationships: Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch/Ruby
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 3





	Promise to Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> Franticshipping is absolutely amazing and there’s no way they weren’t supposed to be canon. I don’t think it was ever stated for sure that they were together, but they absolutely should be!
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

Sapphire remembers a promise Ruby mentioned he had made once. The promise to meet the girl he remembered from the Salamence incident.

He might not remember that it was her, or pretend that he doesn’t realize that girl is her, but it’s a promise that she knows he doesn’t feel has been fulfilled. She can see it in his eyes. He feels responsible for what happened, despite Sapphire being the one too weak to help him. Too weak to prevent him from getting hurt. Too weak to be brave.

She shakes her head. That’s not the point right now. She was outside her parent’s house to ask for a favor, not overthink the past. With a sigh, she knocks on the door, and her mom takes no time at all to answer. “Oh, Sapphire! Welcome home! Come in, come in,” her mother says, always the kind and welcoming heart she remembers. 

Sapphire puts on a wry smile as she enters, looking around, “Thanks, ma. Where’s pa?”

Her mother replied, “He’s in his lab. I’m surprised you came here if you were looking for him, though I’m glad you did. I’ve missed you for quite some time now.”

Sapphire put a frantic hand up and shook her head, “No no no! I’m not looking for pa!” She looked around again, as if there was actually someone besides her mother that would hear her speak in a hushed tone, “I was wonderin’ if ya have a dress like the ones I wore when I was a kid.” She saw her mother’s face light up and shook her head, “I don’t wanna dress up in them all the time, but I wanna have one fer now.”

Her mother was generally pretty excited to hear that she wanted a dress, and it wasn’t long before Sapphire was walking away from her house with a bag carrying everything she would need for her conversation with Ruby.

* * *

Ruby was working on Mimi’s scales when he got a message from Sapphire to come to her secret base near Littleroot Town. Frankly, he was surprised to hear from her, considering that, from her message, this wasn’t about the Pokédex or about their seniors. After the stunt he had pulled with Rayquaza and the meteor, Ruby was surprised she still wanted to be friends with him at all.

Nonetheless, he wasted no time getting back to Route 1 and looking for her secret base. It didn’t take him long, and we waltzed in as he announced, “I’m here, Sapphire. What did you need?” He waited for a response, but didn’t see or hear any sign of life for a few moments.

It wasn’t until a pebble was kicked behind him and he heard Sapphire say, “It’s nice to see ya, Ruby.” 

The coordinator turned, “Long time no see, Sapphire. What did you-“ he cut himself off, noting what Sapphire was wearing. It was something that Ruby never expected her to wear. A frilly pink dress, one that had sleeves that went to her wrists and a skit that went below her knees. It was pretty, but it was entirely unlike everything the Sapphire he’d gotten to know the past couple of years would ever consider wearing without his influence.

But it was entirely something that the Sapphire he had met in his youth would’ve worn.

Sapphire took a step forward with a determined look. “Y’know who I am. I know who you are,” she grabbed his hand and smiled hopefully at Ruby. “We’ve come far, the two of us.”

Ruby looked at Sapphire, surprised by how forward she was being about the subject. He had suspected that she had figured out that he was the boy she met all those years ago. The way she was talking, it seemed as though he wasn’t going to be able to act his way out of the conversation, especially with her blocking the exit. With a sigh, he nodded, “Yes, we have.”

Sapphire was surprised he was going along with it, but pushed on, “Why didn’t ya say anything?”

“Because I realized the person I’d become is not the same person I thought you wanted back then. I didn’t want to disappoint you, no longer enjoying battles like you do now.”

“After all we’ve been through, ya didn’t think I wouldn’t care?”

A pause, and Ruby averted eye contact, “I didn’t want to take the risk. Change is...terrifying. I didn’t want us to change. Even after Emerald joined us and after all the mistakes I’ve made, we were still close,” Ruby admitted, looking back at Sapphire as he finally grabbed her hand in return.

The conqueror smiled gently at him. “Well ya can’t get rid o’ me that easily.”

Ruby chuckled at that and hugged Sapphire. “I’m glad.”


End file.
